videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart
Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Hearts is game for the Wii, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. You play as the characters of Phineas and Ferb and save Danville from Dark Demon and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by SEGA Plot It was a Beautiful Day in Danville, Phineas and Ferb are sitting on the Tree, until The Sky goes Dark and Dark Demon and his minions, The Heartless arrive and Take over Danville and Capture Phineas, Ferb, Candace, , Perry, Baljeet and Buford and take to Temple of Dark Demon. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry wakes up in Temple of Dark Demon, and they saw that Dark Demon and the Hertless is back from 1000 years and to defaet the Dark Demon is to collect the pieces of Silver Heart, and they realize that Isabella is gone. They realize that Baljeet has been kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he tied her up and gag her with ducktape, and is located in South America. In South America, They see Isabella tied up into the chair, and Doofenshmirtz appear, and they face Doofenshmirtz. After face to Face with Doofenshmirtz, They untie Baljeet, and they ally with Doofenshmirtz. In Paris, the Heartless sense Candace's jealousy and hate of the boys, and turns her into a Heartless. A dark powered Candace kidnap Baljeet and sends the Heartless after Phineas and Ferb.. Phineas say "Candace, Please Stop." and they face to face to a Dark Powered Candace. After Defeating Dark Powered Candace, Phineas start to cry, Baljeet say "don't worry Phineas if I found her nobody destroy them and your sister will be reborn." Buford discover that Baljeet is the prince of heart and uses his light to revive Candace, But, A spirit inside Candace named "Danxcea" rise. Danxcea sees Jeremy and talk to him, Phineas attack Danxcea and Destroy Him, and Danxcea goes Inside of Candace and Candace Reborn. Retuning in Danville, Dark Demon appears out of nowhere, blinds them with the power of the the Dark Heart, and projects an energy spear that impales Phineas through the back, seemingly killing him instantly. and Dark Demon summons more Heartless and invade the World. Agent P and Doofenshmirtz defeat Dark Demon's Clone, but they forgot the real one, and the Silver Heart fly to pieces, again. Agent P, Doofenshmirtz, , Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Ferb and Phineas' body are caught in the space-time rift and gathered together. After everyone mourns Phineas' apparent death, so they decide to recollect the pieces of Silver Heart to revive him. After they recollect the pieces of Silver Heart, Buford say that after collecting the Silver Heart, the prince of the Heart kiss the true love to revive, Buford , Baljeet, Ferb and Candace say "Phineas, Come back" and he Reborn Dark Demon see Super Phineas, and Dark Demon turn Buford into a Catatonic statue, and Super Phineas turn Candace, Ferb and Agent P into Super Ferb, Super Candace and Super Agent P, and they going to defeat Dark Demon. When they defeat Dark Demon, Danville turned back to normal and Buford (still in Catatonic statue) falls and Super Phineas grabs Buford and he is back to normal and they fall . Then Super Phineas turned back to normal Phineas. After the credits Ferb, Candace, Perry, Buford, and Baljeet watch the fireworks that the heroes saved the Earth and Phineas and Isabella also watch the fireworks. Then Phineas carries Isabella on the roof and both kiss each other full on the lips and the game ends. Playable Characters Phineas Flynn - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Super Phineas Ferb Fletcher - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Super Speed, Punch Kick Combo, Super Ferb Candace Flynn - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick, Combo, Slap, Super Candace Baljeet - Slap, Kick, Punch, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Pinky, Super Baljeet Agent P - Punch, Kick, Tail Slap, Slap, Roll, Glide, Punch Kick Combo, Hat Throw, Super Perry Gameplay In the game you play as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Perry. Thourghout the game you go to all seven continents, do mission, and get pieces of the Silver Heart to re-connect the world. Go to different countries to save the cities and follow the clues to get a piece of the heart. There are many bosses in the game and sometimes you have to use your super power. When going to the county or city you can meet some friends or helpful people to help you on your adventure. While on levels there are many easter eggs to find and most of them are video game characters. Levels Temple of the Dark Demon Tutorial (played as all the characters except Isabella)-The characters teach you how to play the game South America Finish the Tutorial (played as Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet)-Finish the half of the entire tutorial Let's go Find her! (played as Phineas and Ferb)-Find Isabella in the Temple of the Dark Demon 1st one (played as all characters except for Isabella)-Save Isabella from normal Doofenshmirtz Hurry Up Let's Go (played as all characters)-Escape the Temple of the Dark Demon without Doofenshmirtz trapping you First piece (played as Buford and Baljeet)-Find the first piece of the Silver Heart Alaska Protect Isabella from the penguins (Play as Phineas) Defeat Penguin King (Play as Phineas and Agent P) Second Piece-Find the piece of Silver Heart (Play as Phineas and Isabella) Africa Save Baljeet from the lions (Play as Buford) Defeat 100 Lions (Play as Buford) Defeat Dragon Robot (Play as Ferb and Candace) Find the third piece of Silver Heart (Play as Phineas and Candace) Canada Save Candace from the Moose (Played as Ferb) Help Candace escape skating (Play as Candace) Defeat the Monster Ice (Play as Candace, Isabella and Phineas) Find the 4th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Agent P) London Save Isabella (Play as Phineas and Candace) Defeat the Ghost of the Black Knight (Play as Phineas) Find the 5th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Isabella and Candace) Soleanna, Italy Find Sonic the Hedgehog (Play as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella) Follow Sonic the Hedgehog (Play as Phineas) Defeat Mephiles the Dark (Play as Sonic, Phineas and Agent P) Find the last piece of Silver Heart (Play as Phineas, Ferb and Sonic) Paris Find Isabella in the City of Love (Play as Phineas) Defeat Dark Powered Candace (Play as Phineas and Ferb) Find Jeremy (Play as Buford and Baljeet) Defeat Danxcea (Play as Phineas) Danville (Alternate) Collect all the Silver Heart Pieces to revive Phineas (Played as all characters except for Phineas) Defeat Dark Demon to save Isabella (Played as Super Phineas, Super Ferb, Super Candace, Super Agent P)﻿ Bosses * Doofenshmirtz * Penguin King * Dragon Robot * Monster Ice * Ghost of the Black Knight * Mephiles the Dark * Dark Powered Candace * Danxcea * Dark Demon﻿﻿ Trivia * This is the first Phineas and Ferb game that is for Playstation 3. There are easter eggs in the game and here they are 1.- When your at Asia and in the Japan level, Aiai (from "Super Monkey Ball" series) makes a cameo in the billboard and there are letters and Japanese and if you can translate it, it says "Super Monkey Ball 2. In stores Now." 2.- When at North America in the New York level, Mario makes a cameo in the poster in the video game store 3.- At Europe, Billy Hatcher (from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Eggs) makes a cameo as a gaint poster on the side of a building 4.- At South America, Sonic the Hedgehog makes a cameo on a kid's shirt * The Working Title for this game is: Phineas and Ferb Next-Gen and Phineas and Ferb Generations. * The Theme song of Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart is: His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * This game is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Comparasion between Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The plot from Both games are Similar, except the capture of Princess Elise. * Isabella is similar to Princess Elise in this game. * The Last Story from this game, is similar to the Last Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic the Hedgehog appear in Soleanna in this Game. * Both Game is for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 * Both Game is rated E10 (Everyone 10+) * Isabella kiss Phineas to revive him in this game, is similar to Princess Elise kiss Sonic to revive him.﻿ Reviews Playstation Place 6 words Epicest-Phineas-and-Ferb-game-ever! SEGA Station The game is really amazing except for the long cutscence in the beginning﻿ Category:Playstation Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:Wii Games Category:Disney Games Category:Battle for the Heart Series